18th Birthday Drabbles
by ChelberNo.1
Summary: 18 Zeki drabbles, for my sister's, ikisbean0, 18th birthday. 18 prompts, 18 adorable Zekis! Zeki fluff, angst, comfort, whatever takes my fancy! Love ya, sis! Chapter 7: Library
1. Hair

**A/N: To my sister, ikisbean0, who fortunately shares my love for fandoms and obsessive shipping. 18 Zeki Drabbles for your eighteenth birthday! (Ha! You are an adult! Good luck with that!) **

**When I say drabbles… these are a bit too long for drabbles, but not long enough for a short story. Meh. Zeki OneShots! Who gives! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

**Hair**

He had finally gone to sleep.

Yuki stood in the spare room doorway – that would now serve as Zero's room – and looked in at the huddle of blankets on the bed. She knew Zero was underneath them all and she couldn't help but smile softly. She remembered when s_he _used to make herself a nest of blankets and pillows, refusing to come out and face the day. Being a Lazy Daisy, the Chairman called it.

But, she doubted that Zero was being a Lazy Daisy at the moment.

It had been three days since the Chairman had brought him home that snowy night. Three days since she had helped him bathe, wash all of the blood from him, turning the water pink.

Three days, in which had had not seen him sleep. Or rest. Or _relax. _

All he had done was sit by the window, staring out across the courtyard, the shadows beneath his eyes becoming more and more defined.

Yuki had rarely left his side. He had never talked to her, the only time he had acknowledged her was when she'd walk into his room; he'd glance up at her, looking startled, then quickly returned to gazing blindly out the window. He had only spoken to her a few times.

Yuki didn't mind. She didn't let that stop her. All the time she'd be there, sitting on the bed beside him, silently offering comfort and support that he never accepted. She had tried to convince him to sleep, but he never did. Even when she'd check on him in the middle of the night, he'd be awake, still staring out the window, hugging his knees.

Yuki pushed the door open a bit further, creeping into the room silently, not wanting to wake him. She edged around the bed, so she was standing at his head. His nose was just visible, the blankets pulled up over his head. A few tufts of silver hair had escaped the blankets' embrace, spread out on the dark material.

When Yuki had first saw his hair, she had thought it was grey. It had confused her. Why would a young boy have grey hair? But as she spent more time with him, she realised that it wasn't grey, but a metallic, pure silver, almost transparent.

Smiling to herself, Yuki sat down on the edge of the bed, smoothing Zero's hair out of his eyes. He tensed at her touch, and Yuki froze. But he then relaxed, breathing out. Yuki let out a sigh of relief. Who knows how Zero would've reacted to waking up with her playing with his hair?

Settling down, crossing her legs, she tugged the blanket away from his face a bit more, exposing up to his ear. Stroking his hair away from his face, she started parting and plaiting the long silver strands. As she did, she hummed a tuneless song, gazing down at the sleeping boy's face.

Little by little, with every minute that passed, Zero relaxed more, slipping deeper into unconscious, guarded by the humming young girl.

* * *

**A/N: And that's just the start. 17 more to go!**

**This is early (Yeah, I know your birthday is on the 13****th**** of August) but It's gonna take a while for me to get all these done, considering what's happening at the moment. **

**XOXOX Love ya big sis! **


	2. Lily

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go back to plotting ways to blackmail Matsuri Hino into giving me Zero. **

* * *

**Lily**

**o0o0**

"The Chairman gave you a horse?"

"A foal," Zero repeated firmly, looking up from where he was seated, cross-legged in the straw.

A long legged, chestnut foal lay at his feet, her long legs stretched out in front of her. Zero returned his attention back to her, a disbelieving look on his face.

"The Chairman gave you a foal?" Yuki lent further over the door of the stall, peering down at the boy and foal curiously, her dark hair falling over her shoulders. "Why did he do that?"

Zero glanced up at Yuki again, and shrugged. The foal gave a weak nicker, and Zero reached out and rubbed her on the nose gently.

"Hmmm," Yuki tilted her head to the side. "I like her colour. It's a pretty type of brown. She's a pretty horse."

"Foal,"

"She's a pretty coloured foal,"

"She won't stay brown, though,"

"What?"

Zero patted the foal's golden-brown neck, smoothing down her frizzy mane. "Look at her muzzle, and around her eyes." Yuki peered at the foal's head. Rings of grey circled her eyes, and around her nose and mouth.

"Is she tired? When people get tired, they get dark circles around their eyes, too."

Zero gave a soft chuckle. "No. No, the grey means that she'll turn grey, then white, as she grows. Her mother or father, or both, must've been grey."

"Really? Horses can change colours?"

Zero ignored her, and returned back to staring at the foal. The foal craned her neck, turning to look back at Zero. She gave a pitiful whiney, and Zero sighed. He stumbled to his feet, trying not to disturb the foal.

Yuki stepped back as Zero pushed the gate of the stall open and walked through, and headed for the stock room at the back of the stables. Yuki followed him, happily babbling on about all the facts she knew about horses. She quickly ran out of things to say.

So she leant on the wall as Zero mixed up some feed for the foal, pouring cups of white powder into a bucket of luke-warm water. When he was done, satisfied after mixing it with an old egg-beater, he poured a portion of it into a bottle and attached the teat onto it.

Deciding she had gone too long without talking, Yuki tilted her head to the side.

"So, what are you going to call her? The foal, I mean."

Zero shrugged. "I don't know,"

They walked back to the young horse's stall in silence.

* * *

The next morning, Yuki insisted on coming down with Zero to see the foal again, and Zero couldn't think of anything to convince her otherwise. He strode purposely down the path to the stables, Yuki at his heels, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

They got to the meadow outside the stables, and Yuki mumbled something under her breath and run off, ducking under the fence. Zero rolled his eyes, used to Yuki's typical random behaviour, and pushed open the door to the stable.

He heated up some artificial milk for the foal, who was standing at the gate to her stall, whinnying hungrily to Zero.

"Alright, alright! I'm on it! Patience, little one." Zero grabbed the nursing bottle, filled it with the foal's milk.

Suddenly, the stable doors banged open, and Zero jumped. He turned to see Yuki sprinting down the walkway, towards him. She was beaming, clutching something to her chest. "Zero! Zero, look what I got you!"

She skidded to stop in front of him, centimetres away from running into him, and, still cradling her arms, held them out to the bemused boy.

Dozens of lilies lay within Yuki's small hands, the green stems standing out against her pale skin.

"I picked them for you, Zero! They've started to from in the meadow over there, so I picked them! They match your hair, and if what you say is true, and the foal does turn white, they match her, too!"

Zero looked from the lilies to Yuki's bright, sparkling eyes. She was beaming up at him, standing on tip-toes, so that Zero could get a proper view of the fragile flowers.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he looked away. "Uh- thanks, Yuki. I'll put them into some water when we get back to the house. You keep them, for now."

Yuki's face fell slightly. "Oh. Okay."

Turning away, Zero glanced at the foal, still leaning on the stall gate, staring pointedly at the bottle in Zero's hand.

_And if what you say is true, and the foal does turn white, they match her, too!_

Zero smiled softly to himself, and glanced over his shoulder at Yuki. "I know what I'm going to call her,"

Yuki looked up, her eyes guarded. "What?"

Zero let himself into the foal's stall, holding up the bottle for her. As she started to suckle, Zero didn't take her eyes from her.

"White Lily. Her name is White Lily."

* * *

**A/N: YES, I do know what I'm talking about with horses. I am nuts about horses. I know a thing or two about them. **

**Grey horses are born as a chestnut, black or bay. As they get older, they gradually 'grey out' – Their coat turns grey, then, when they're older, white. Yes, there are white-coloured foals out there, but they are cremello, or a paint/overo of some type. Or something else. My brain just farted. **

**So, because of her lack of darker points (legs, ears, muzzle), I think that White Lily was a chestnut when she was born. The darker the foal is when it's born, the darker points it'll have. **

**D'aw, Foals are cute! This originally going to sad, with White Lily dying, and Yuki bringing Zero Lilies to try and comfort him. But I couldn't do that. So I did the opposite! **


	3. Fire

**A/N: Gah, these are sooo late. Sorry, Gilly… **

**Lol, I don't even know where this one came from XD **

* * *

**Fire**

* * *

He was in one of _those_ moods.

Yuki sighed, sitting by the window still, leaning her forehead against the cool glass. Already, just after one morning, she was exhausted. After _one _morning. She knew that these moods of Zero's could last for weeks. She just couldn't… bear to see him like that. Like _this._

He'd lock himself away in his shell, not letting anybody close. He would just trap himself inside his own head, in his own little gloomy world.

Yuki had no idea how to get him out. And she _needed _to get him out. He'd never admit to it, but he needed her.

Because, by Christ, she needed him.

She needed him _not _like this. He was… he was acting like a _zombie. _Like he was dead. Like he wasn't _there_ at all.

Knowing him, Zero would stay like this for weeks. Stay in his own little shell. Yuki clenched her wrist. _Not on my watch, he's not. _

* * *

Yuki looked up as Zero walked into the dining room. He was looking distinctly annoyed; his silver hair was ruffled, his clothes – still in pyjamas – were crumpled, and his indigo eyes were glaring angrily at Yuki.

She beamed at him, as bright as the early morning sun, shaking her short hair away from her face. "Zero, dearest! Why don't y-"

"Don't '_Zero, dearest' _me! You sound like the Chairman."

Yuki grinned as he took a seat at the able, grabbing some toast from the platter, in the centre of the table. Pointedly ignoring Yuki, he pushed his hair away from his face, buttering his toast. Yuki noticed that the silver strands had blackened tips, like they were covered in black chalk.

Her grin stretched even wider.

"Soooo… Zero. Have you been doing your hair? It looks nice, with the dark tips."

Zero gave her an even darker glare, then went back to ignoring her. He had some of the black chalk smudged on his cheek, Yuki saw.

Supressing an evil grin, she leant forward on her elbows, resting her head in her hands. Peering through her fringe, which had fallen in front of her eyes again, she put on her best innocent-little-girl look.

"You got some of your make-up on your face,"

"_You know very well it's not make-up!"_

"Okay, okay!" Yuki laughed – earning another glare from Zero – putting her hands up in surrender. "If you _say_ so, Zero."

Zero went back to ignoring her.

"But, you know that if you are, like, going emo or Goth or something, I'm totally behind you. I will support you. 'Cause there is nothing wr-"

"_Yuki," _Zero growled through his teeth, shotting a glare that could wilt flowers. "_Stop playing dumb."_

"W-What?" Yuki spluttered, putting a hand over her mouth to hide a smirk. "What can you possibly mean by that?!"

Zero pushed his chair back from table, getting up angrily. "You know what? I'm not actually that hungry. I think I'll go."

Yuki jumped back from the table as he stormed out of the room, grabbing a few pieces of toast. Biting into one, she ran after the retreating boy.

"Now, now, Zero! You need some breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day, you know." Jogging to keep up with him, she waved a piece of toast in his face. "Especially since you've been doing a lot of hard work this morning…"

Zero buried his face in his hands, still walking. "If I take the damned toast, will you leave me alone?"

"… Maybe?"

Zero growled into his fingers, speeding up. Struggling to keep up, Yuki let a full-blown smirk creep over her face. "Okay, then. I'll make you a deal. _If_ you eat a decent breakfast… I will give you back your toy."

"My- my _toy?!" _Zero stopped walking suddenly – Yuki bounced off his back, caught off-guard – and turned on Yuki, a murderous look in his eyes. "_No. _You will give me it back _now, _or else-"

"Or else _what, _Zero?" Sang Yuki happily, picking herself up from the ground. "You don't know where I've hidden it. Though…" She snickered, leaning forward to flick Zero's cheek, smudging some of the black 'chalk'. "… You've given it your best shot to find it, by the looks of it."

Zero took a step back, shaking his angrily. "You hid my _gun_ up the damned chimney, Yuki! I could see it! _Bloody Rose is up the chimney!"_

"Well, maybe you should tell _Bloody Rose _to stop trying to find Santa," Yuki waved a dismissive hand.

Zero spluttered. "Yuki, you don't know how _serious_ this is! You crept into my room in the middle of the night and _chucked my gun up the fire place!"_

Startled by his tone, Yuki looked at him. Really _looked _at him.

His long silver bangs had been pushed away from his forehead, exposing his eyes. Smudges of the chalk – the _soot – _ran over his cheeks, under eyes…

And his eyes were on fire.

And, simply like that… he was _alive _again.

Keeping the triumphant grin off her face, she reached up and patted his cheek. "I'm sorry, Zero. But desperate times calls for desperate measures."

Zero jerked back, taken by surprise at her reaction. Shocked, fury forgotten, he could only stand there as she turned on her heel and walked back to the kitchen. As she got to the doorway, though, she paused, and glance over her shoulder.

"Don't go away again. _Please_. It's good to have you back."

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, she **_**went **_**there! **

***sigh* C'mon, guys. Third chapter, and no reviews. I am not feeling the love. It's my sister's birthday! A time for cake! And reviews! **


	4. Grateful

**A/N: ^^' I can't update regularly… **

* * *

**Grateful**

* * *

His first reaction was _no. _

_No, I will not go. No, I don't care about a stupid errand. No, I don't need something to do. No, I'm not getting tired of staying in my bedroom all of the time. _

_No, I will not go into town with you. _

He had been at Chairman Cross's house for six weeks when the Chairman first asked. Six weeks since losing his mother, his father… six weeks since losing Ichiru.

_No, I won't do it. _

The Chairman tried to persuade him, but Zero wouldn't change his mind. _Couldn't _change his mind.

He used to always accompany Ichiru into town. It was _their_ thing. It was him and Ichiru who would be handed a long grocery list, and sent on, by their own.

Ichiru always treated it like a big adventure. No matter what the weather, what the time of day, if he was sick or not, he would love going on these shopping trips.

So Zero loved them, too.

There was no why he'd… he'd betray Ichiru like that.

_No, I will not go. _

* * *

The next time the Chairman asked, three weeks later, Zero was still unsure. He didn't want to go with anyone but _Ichiru. _But, he needed to get out of this house. He was going crazy here. He just…

He just needed to do something.

After staring at the Chairman for a few minutes, considering his options, Zero agreed to go. But on one condition; he went alone. The Chairman wouldn't come with him.

Amazingly, the Chairman had – after lots of fussing over him and '_are you sure?'_s – agreed.

A short list of supplies was handed to him – Zero was surprised, there was hardly anything on it – and the Chairman forced him in a jacket – "Now, we don't want you catching a cold, Zero!" – and then, suddenly, Zero was out standing in the middle of the main street.

In the middle of the town.

By himself.

He took a deep breath, the cold, brisk air burning his nose. Took a few, uncertain steps forward. Glanced over his shoulder, starting to shiver.

Telling himself to stop being stupid, he started, slowly, towards the main market, pulled his jacket tighter around him.

The market was, surprisingly, full of life. People laughed as they turned their coat collars up against the wind, and mothers chatted happily to each other as they wrestled their kids into beanies and scarfs.

And suddenly Zero felt the size of a mouse.

And about as strong and as brave as one, too.

Keeping his head down, he quickly brought all of the supplies the Chairman had set, now relieved for the under sized list.

And ran all the way back to the Chairman's house, breathing hard.

* * *

For the next few months, he refused to leave the property. He'd spend most of his time grumbling in his room, staring at the window like it had committed the worst possible crime.

One morning, though, when the sun had come out from behind the clouds, there was a light knock on his door. Before he could answer, the door was pushed open, and a grinning Yuki stuck her head through the gap.

"Hey, Zero! You awake?"

Zero regarded her for a bit, eyebrow raised. "Uh, yeah, I'm awake."

Yuki nodded to herself. "Well, the Chairman needs a few things from town, but he's too busy himself to get them. I offered to go in, but he said I couldn't go by myself. Could you come…?"

_Go into town again? No. _

"I don't think so…"

"Aw, c'mon, Zero! You've been stuck in your room for a while now, and-"

"It's not my room," Zero's voice was barely louder than a mumble, and Yuki was taken back a few moments.

"Of course it's your room, Zero," She smiled warmly. "You just need to make _yours. _You need to make it home." She stepped fully into the room, and lent on the wall. "So, will you come?"

Zero slumped. "I don't know if…" he trailed off.

Yuki crossed her arms, jutting out her jaw. "Are you gonna say that I'm not old enough to go into town? 'Cos I am! Just, I need someone to come-" she broke off, realising that that wasn't the best thing to say to prove her point, and shrugged. "Can you come?"

Zero considered her for a moment, then sighed. "Fine. But just this _once_."

Yuki squealed happily.

* * *

Somehow, it wasn't just 'this once'. It became a weekly habit for Yuki to drop into Zero's bedroom, asking for him to accompany her to town, so she could shop for the Chairman. Zero would complain and grumble, but Yuki would eventually convince him to come.

She'd drag him out of the gates, the Chairman calling from his office window for them to be careful. Always, she'd be babbling on about something or another, chatting away, forcing Zero to join in.

"Hey, Zero, isn't that tree pretty! Do you like it? Zero?"

"Ooh! Zero, look! Horses! Aren't they cute! Hey, wouldn't you like to ride one, Zero? I think it'd be fun, wouldn't you?"

It was exhausting for a start, but then… he got used to it. He found it – her – funny, even. Sometimes, he almost smiled.

Then, when'd they actually get into town, Yuki would go into hyper-mode. Bouncing around like an overly-happy puppy, she'd go from one stall to the next, buying things that wasn't on the list (Zero was surprised – he hadn't labelled her as a rebel), make small talk with stall owners, while all the time she'd have a firm grip on Zero's wrist, dragging him with her every step of the way.

For a start, Zero didn't even mind. Basically, it required no brain-power from him; all he had to do was not trip over his own feet, and carry whatever Yuki pushed into his arms.

Somehow, it made him feel safe. Secure and safe.

He'd actually come with her into town, instead of being dragged along, and interact more. Only a little bit, but it was a difference.

Then, as the years went by, his older-brother-protectiveness took over. Anybody who did anything to wipe the happy smile of Yuki's face wouldn't walk away with all their limbs attached.

Yuki was his_. _His little errand buddy. No one-else's.

_His_ happy little Yuki.

* * *

Then, the errands the Chairman set them became his escape.

The days were getting duller and duller; the only time he _did_ something was when he and Yuki had Discipline Comity duties. And his nights… his nights were often sleepless, with a pulsing pain in the side of his neck, his through burning with a thirst that repulsed him.

The only time he could get away from _all_ of that, was going on errands. With Yuki.

Now, Yuki would often make them last into nightfall, using her own money to buy this and that, making the trips twice as long. Not that Zero minded.

Anything to get away.

Anything to be closer with Yuki.

So whenever she came to his bedroom door, not bothering to knock anymore, asking him to come with her into town, he didn't even complain.

Because, whatever the reason, he was grateful to go with her.

Grateful that she was _his_ Yuki.

* * *

**A/N: So that was longer than usual… ^-^ **

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! *Hugs***

**ZeroKiryu's Lover: Of course I will! My sister won't let me do otherwise…**

**Mary Sempai: Thank you! And – I should've made this clear at the start, sorry – in this collection of oneshots, their ages change all the time. None of these chapters are related. Sorry for the confusion!**

**MorllyberNo.1: Hey, thanks! **

**TemariArisaka: Thanks a lot! I try XD **

**The next prompt: **_**Strawberries**_


	5. Strawberries

**A/N: This prompt was really hard… like, c'mon, who came up with **_**strawberries? **_**Oh, yes, that'd be **_**me. **_**- _- **

**Buuut… SUPER FAST UPDATE! WHOOO! *only a day between updating* And this one is pretty long for a drabble… **

* * *

**Strawberries**

* * *

"Please pick up… c'mon Yuki, pick up your damned phone…"

Zero paced around his room, his cell phone held to his ear, starting to feel frustrated. Yuki had been missing for most of the day, the only time he'd seen her was that morning, for breakfast. Then she'd simply… disappeared.

Zero wasn't _too _worried – it was the weekend, so she had probably gone off with Yori into town, or something. It was just that she had left without any warning, and without telling anyone _where _she was going.

And that she wasn't picking up her phone. Zero gritted his teeth. _Dammit, Yuki. _

It was the Chairman's fault he was so worried, Zero decided. His restlessness was rubbing off on him. The Chairman was about ready to lay an egg, with the way he was running around, frantically looking for Yuki around the house, as if she'd been hiding under the bed the entire time.

_Yeah, right._

Knowing Yuki, she had just goofed off somewhere, and gotten stuck up a tree, or something. This was, amusingly, the most likely situation, in Zero's opinion.

Sighing, he stalked out of his bedroom, flipping his phone shut after it went to Yuki's voicemail. Immediately, the Chairman ran out into the hallway, flailing his arms.

"Zero, did you get hold of her?"

Zero shook his head. "It just went to voicemail again. _But-" _he added, as the Chairman sank to his knees, burying his face in his hands, "- it's probably just because she's out of service. You're overreacting. _Again."_

"Not overreacting," The Chairman mumbled into his hands. "She's been eaten by wolves. Abducted by mad-men. Trapped in a well. I can _feel _it!" He wailed, tears building up in his eyes.

Zero sighed again. "Now you're just being silly." He walked over the front door. "I'm just going out to look for her. You shouldn't be worried. She'll just be with Yori, or someone, somewhere." He went to grab his coat, looked out the window at the warm, sunny day, and thought better of it. "I'll be back soon."

Before he shut the door, he heard the Chairman burst in tears, shouting _you're such a good boy, my dear Zero! _

Rolling his eyes, he quietly slipped out of the school gates and set off down the road, in the direction of the closest town, where he assumed Yuki would be. It was a nice day, the sunlight filtering through the trees around him, making dapples on the road and grass.

Welcoming the cool breeze that was shifting through the trees, Zero once again pulled out his phone, deciding to try and call Yuki again. Quickly dialling the number he knew off by heart, he waited while the dial tone sounded, not really expecting Yuki to pick up.

So he jumped when the dial tone cut off, and Yuki's happy voice blasted from the speakers.

"Zero! How do you do?"

Cursing under his breath, placing a hand over his racing heart, all he could manage was "How'd you know it was me calling?"

"Uh, Caller ID?"

"Right," Regaining control again, Zero could barely keep the anger out of his voice. "And where the _hell _are you, Yuki?"

"What?"

"The Chairman, he's going crazy. He's convinced that you've been kidnapped, or eaten, or something. It was driving me crazy. And why weren't you answering your phone?"

"Oh," Zero could hear the sheepish smile in her voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, or the Chairman. I, uh, I guess that I don't have very good service here. Yeah-" Her voice faded for a few seconds, like she had moved the phone away, then she was back. "-I only have one or two bars. I just checked."

Zero sighed. "Still Yuki, you _disappeared_ on us. You left no note, didn't tell me where you were going-"

"Whoa, wait." She cut across him, sounding sly. "Were you _worried _about me, Zero?"

Zero said nothing.

"Aww! Zero! You were _worried _about _me_! I knew you cared!" She sounded utterly delighted.

Zero huffed angrily. "Of coursed I _cared, _Yuki! If you just keep frolicking off, without telling us where you're going, not able to know when we're calling you, well –! You can't just do that, and you should know that."

"Sorry," Yuki apologized again, sounding more sincere. "I honestly didn't plan to just… go." She chuckled. "I just kinda ended up here, ya know?"

"No,"

Yuki huffed. "Of course _you _wouldn't, Zero." She paused, then sounded thoughtful. "But I could show you!"

"What?"

"Where are you right now?"

"That's what I asked _you, _but you still haven't told me."

"Yeah, okay. The thing is I don't actually know _this place _is. I know where I am, I just don't know _where. _You get me?"

"No,"

"Yup. So, where are you?"

"On the road that leads to town from the campus. Going towards town."

"Right. That's good. Keep going, and when you find me, you _have _to join me, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so. You need to just doing some _lazy _in your life."

Zero huffed again, not sure if he should be offended. "Fine. What if I bypass you?"

"Keep watching the skies, and you won't," was her smug reply.

Zero frowned when she hung up abruptly. _Okay then. I'll just… keep walking, then._

So he continued to stroll down the road, taking Yuki's advice and keeping an eye on the flashes of blue sky through the tree branches. Soon, though, the trees thinned, then disappeared altogether, revealing fields and fields of strawberries on each side of the road.

Surprised at how fast they had come into season (last time he had been here, there were no ripe strawberries at all), he paused, taking it all in. They were quite pretty, really, dots of red and pink standing out against the green. The slight breeze carried the smell of the bitter-sweet fruit all the way to Zero, and he inhaled gratefully.

Then, as he started walking again, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Craning his neck, he saw, high in the sky, a single kite flying, its string leading down to the middle of a field.

"'Keep watching the skies,'" he quoted darkly, shaking his head. "So, that's where you disappeared to, Yuki. In the middle a strawberry field." Shaking his head, he climbed the boundary fence to the field, and started cutting across it.

After several minutes of following the kite's string, he eventually came to a clearing, filled with lush grass. There, right in the middle, was Yuki, lying flat on her back on top of her jacket, humming to herself, one hand behind her head and the other clutching the kite's string.

Looking up, she spotted him, hesitating near the edge of the meadow, she beamed. "Zero! You found me!"

"I didn't realise this was a game of Hide-and-Seek," came his steady reply, as he made his way over to her. "Where did you get the kite from?"

"I first went into town," she explained. "I was just window shopping, really, and I was about to come back but-" she waved a hand towards the distant kite, "-I saw this. And I just _had _to get it. I mean, it's been ages since I've flown a kite!"

She sighed happily, turning to face Zero. "Then I started walking back home, but I smelt the strawberries. I love strawberries. They remind me of when I was younger, when I'd make strawberry icy-poles with the Chairman. So, I jumped the fence, and lay down here." She shrugged. "I guess I didn't know how much time passed. Sorry."

"That's okay," Zero sat down beside her, staring up at the kite. "I know how forgetful you can get."

Yuki frowned. "I'm not forgetful. I just enjoy life's simple pleasures." She swung her head to look at Zero. "That's something you should do more often."

Zero shrugged this time, and after a few moments, lay down as well, so they were side by side. The breeze was gentle, and the sun was warm and embracing. With the soft grass beneath him, Zero thought that he could actually go to sleep.

He turned to Yuki, taking his eyes off the dancing kite in the sky. He reached out, took a lock of her short hair between his fingers. Inhaling deeply, he sighed. "Hey, Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Your hair smells like strawberries,"

Yuki smiled softly. "I'm glad,"

Zero allowed his eyes to slid shut, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

_Enjoying life's simple pleasures. Maybe not such a bad idea. _

"You know, I've always liked the smell of strawberries…"

* * *

**A/N: I don't think I give the Chairman enough credit… but no. I just can't take him seriously…**

**The attack of the Random Kites. It suddenly popped in. I don't even know how, or when. It was just… **_**there. **_**And Relaxed!Zero! Whaaaa? **

**Next prompt: **_**Buddy**_

***cough* don't forget to review! **


	6. Buddy

**A/N: So My sister and I went though and planned out what each prompt was going to be about, so these will be easier to write, which means quicker updates! **

**So, this is set before they actually get into the Day Class. Only a year or so after Zero came to live with them. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Buddy**

* * *

Zero seethed as he stalked down the hallway, his book bag slung over his shoulder. Yuki was next to him, almost having to jog to keep up, yapping away happily.

He walked a bit faster, stretching his legs out, but the girl just started _actually _jogging, still talking to him.

_Damn, this girl cannot take a hint, can she?_

It was only a few weeks into the new school year, and, despite the fact that he was a year above this kid, she would not leave him alone. She'd walk with him to school, which was reasonable, but she'd tag along behind him before classes started, and sniff him out from the most desolate corners of the ground _between _classes, and wait for him _after _school, as well.

It was like… like she thought he was incapable, or something. That he couldn't make it through the day by himself. It made him fell like some sort of mother duck with special needs, the way Yuki was following him around.

They came to the school's courtyards, and, in the early hours of the morning, were almost deserted. Only a few other students sat at benches or strolled around. Zero ignored them, finding a lonely bench to sit up, dumbing his book bag at his feet. Yuki perched on the seat next to him, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Hey, Zero," She chirped, like those annoying birds that take it open themselves to chatter as loud as they possibly can outside your bedroom window in the mornings, "do you think the Chairman meant what he said this morning? About taking us out to tea in that village hours away? I don't think he did. That'd be stupid…" She rattled on, and Zero groaned, hanging his head.

"Yuki… can you _not?" _

Yuki stopped talking, looking at Zero and tilting her head. "Not what?"

Zero sighed again, turning his gaze to the ground between his feet. "Talking so much. You're like one of squeaky birds. You're giving me a headache."

Yuki's expression went blank for a moment, then she shrugged, seeming to deflate. "Sorry, I don't mean to make you feel sick," she mumbled.

"Then why talk like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like… like you just say whatever comes to your head, just for the sack of talking!" Zero turned, jabbing a finger towards her. "Like you don't even care about what it's _about, _as long as you get to say it!"

Yuki stared at him for a long moment, before turning away. She muttered something under her breath, so low that Zero couldn't hear her.

"What?"

"Because I'm trying to get you to listen!" She whipped around again, crossing her arms over her chest. "You never respond to _anything_, so what else am I supposed to do?"

Zero said nothing. Yuki sighed.

"You know what you need, Zero?"

"_No_,"

"A buddy. You need a buddy."

Zero turned away, teeth clenched. "_Huh_. I thought you'd already _made _yourself my buddy."

Yuki shook her head, almost sadly. "No, Zero. I can't make me be your buddy. That's not the meaning of a buddy. You need to find yourself a buddy, and be buddies together."

Zero looked at her. She stood there, looking up at him, hands behind her back.

After a few moments, the class bell went, and Yuki gave a hesitant wave before running off, her massive bag pulling her off-balance.

Zero stared after her for a few seconds, then turned and walked to his own class.

* * *

"Now, you go back to bed, alright?" The Chairman patted Yuki on the head, then steered the yawning girl towards her room. "It's almost midnight. I shouldn't have let you stay up this late as it is…"

"That's fine," Yuki smiled up at him. "I don't mind."

The Chairman chuckled. "Of course you don't, not now anyway. What 'till you have to get up early tomorrow for school."

Yuki sighed and nodded, and, after wishing the Chairman a good night, started down the corridor to her room.

Her bedroom was a few rooms down from Zero's, so she slowed down as she passed his door, keeping an ear out.

He hadn't talked to her since she had a go at him, only glaring at her once or twice as they walked home from school. Yuki liked to think he was mulling over her words, realizing that he was so depressed these days. Then he'd cheer up, and be happy, for once. Make a few friends.

Find a buddy, even.

But, in the back of her mind, the little voice told her to grow up, that Zero wouldn't take her seriously.

That Zero _never _takes her seriously.

Either way, he was in a bad mood, and she doubted that he'd take being woken up by her clumsy footsteps too kindly. So as she approached his door, she held her breath, and started to tip-toe. But, as she actually _got _to his bedroom, she froze.

His door was wide open, but his light was off. The curtains were open, moonlight streaming in through the window. His bed was empty, stripped of any blankets, and the pillows had been tossed on the floor.

And there, huddled into the corner of the room, blankets twisted around his shaking body, head buried in his arms.

"Zero?" Yuki took a cautious step into the room.

Zero looked up, revealing the tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Zero!" Yuki bolted to his side, sliding to her knees beside him. "Zero, what's wrong?"

She placed a hand on his wet cheek, half-expecting him to push her away. Instead, he leaned into her, sniffling, clutching at his blankets. "Y-Yuki! P-please don't leave-!"

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere,"

Zero sniffled again, burying his head in the blankets. After a moment's hesitation, Yuki reached out, brushing his silver hair out of his eyes. He stiffened, then reached out and grabbed her hand.

Yuki froze, expecting him to finally push her away.

Instead, he wrapped both of his hands around her own. He collapsed side-ways, leaning on the young girl. "Yuki," he whispered, barely audible. "Yuki, I'm so sorry…"

"Shh, it's okay, Zero. It's fine." She wound her arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer. "Everything will be okay."

He sniffled again, still trembling. "Hey, Yuki?"

"Hmm?"

Zero hesitated, then gushed out, "Will you be my buddy?"

* * *

**A/N: *****Happy sighing* I got it done… now, only 12 more to go!**

… **this is going to take ages.**

**Next prompt: **_**Library **_

**Don't forget to leave a review! **


	7. Library

**A/N: I. Got. To meet. **_**KAREN**_**. **_**ROSE**_**. KYAAH ASDFGHJKLMMMFFF! *has a Foaming Mouth Guy episode* **

**Okay. Okay. *deep breaths* okay, need to focus on late birthday present… This is a bit rushed, but I have homework and stuff to catch up on… **

* * *

**7: Library **

* * *

"… so for today's homework, I've set an assignment and a few worksheets. You need to complete them all by Wednesday, along with definitions of all the terms-" the teacher gestured to the long list of words on the black board "-we learnt today. In detail, using complete sentences. Anyone who does not hand all of this in on time will get detention and extended homework."

The teacher threw a sour and wicked look at Yuki, who was staring at the board, horrified.

"He's got to be kidding. He cannot be _serious." _She turned to Yori, who was sitting next to her. "Please tell me he's kidding!"

Yori shrugged, straightening her pens and books. "I don't think he is," She sighed. "All of the teachers are getting cranky and strict. It's almost time for exams, remember?"

Yuki groaned, dropping her head to the desk. "I am in so much trouble. I can't do all that tonight!"

Yori shrugged again. "Relax, we have all morning and afternoon to do it. I'm sure you'll have plenty of time."

The bell rang, symbolling the end of class, and both girls began packing their books and pens away into their bags. They trooped out of the classroom, Yuki quietly freaking out as she walked beside Yori.

"B-but, what if I don't get it all done? I can't afford to get into detention! And I _don't_ want extended homework! But I'm going to be busy tonight, with all of my Student Councillor duties… I don't think I can keep up."

"Yuki. It'll be fine. I can help you. And, like I said, we have all morning to do it as well. We'll go to the school library to finish it off."

Yuki shook her head grimly. "Won't work. I have other assignments due today. I was going to go to the library to finish them off. I wonk have time for the homework we just got."

Yori sighed. "What are we going to do with you, Yuki?"

Yuki smiled hopefully. "Tell the teacher I was attacked by wolves, and unable to do my homework?"

Yori laughed. "Good idea, but I don't think it would work. C'mon, we'll head to the library, and you can finish off those other assignments. If you hurry, you'll have time to get started on the other homework. If not…" She shrugged once again, glancing at Yuki. "… then you'll just have to find time to do it, somehow."

Yuki sighed. "Yeah, I guess,"

* * *

With the school day ended, Yuki slammed open the door to the girls' dormitories, stomping to the room she and Yori shared. Flopping down onto her bed, burying her face into her pillows, she groaned, long and loud.

Yori, who was already sitting at her desk before Yuki walked in, looked over. "Didn't get all the homework done?"

"_No. _Not even close." Came the reply, muffled by the pillows.

Yori grimaced, sympathising for her friend. "That, my friend, is not good. How much do have left?"

"Freaking over _three pages."_

"Oh. Well, that sucks. You do know they keep the library open for a bit after school, right? You could go there."

Yuki sat up, shook her head. "No, I can't. I have to go and play body guard for the Night Class students in a few minutes. I don't think by the time I finish it would still be open."

"You are an impossible case."

"Tell me about it," Yuki mumbled, climbing off her bed, discarding her book bag onto the floor. She glanced at the clock on the wall, and frowned. "I have to go. Maybe, though, I can finish early, I can make it to the library before it closes."

"Good luck!" Yori called to her as Yuki rushed from the room. "You'll need it."

* * *

The sun long since set, casting the school grounds in a dark haze, and Yuki came skidding to a stop outside the library doors, just as the librarian was locking them.

"No, no no no! I'm sorry, Miss, but I really need to do some work in there!"

The librarian glared at her. "No going into the library after dark."

Yuki followed her as they walked down the steps. "I know that's the rule, but I _really _need to do this work, and I can't-"

"No. No exceptions. Now, if you'll excuse me…" the librarian huffed, walking briskly to the teachers' building. Yuki stared after her, feeling the panic rising in her chest.

"Uh. This is bad. This is very bad." She paced back and forth, thinking. Who could help her with the homework?

She didn't want to disturb Yori; her best friend was probably asleep already.

Asking the Chairman for help would be like pulling teeth. It was useless to try and get a straight answer from him – he always got distracted, and started telling her stories that didn't relate to her questions at all.

So, that left-

"Zero," she muttered, and took off down the path. "He'll be annoyed at me for not doing my homework, but he's very knowledgeable, that's what the Chairman always says. I'll just have to trick him into helping me…"

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Yuki walked into the lounge room, her homework tucked under her arm. The Chairman was elsewhere in the house, but Zero was sitting on the couch, reading an old leather-bound book.

Hesitantly, Yuki took a seat on the armchair opposite to the boy, opening her homework book on her lap, taking out a pen.

"Hey, Zero?"

"Hmm?" He didn't take his eyes off his book.

"What does _conglomerate _mean?"

Zero looked up, frowning thoughtfully. "Um, 'a heap of things coming together to make one', or something like that. Right?"

"Right, yes, absolutely," Yuki muttered, scribbling furiously in her book.

Zero turned his attention back to his book. A few seconds dragged by.

"Zero?"

"What?"

"I, uh, came across this word, and I really wanted to know what it meant…"

"What word?"

"_Ostracize_,"

Zero frowned again. "Um, doesn't mean something like 'to exclude from a society or group'?"

"Oh! Yeah, I remember that now." Yuki bent over the page, and started writing again.

Zero started to read again, but was only a few pages in when Yuki called his name again. He set down his book, looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Yuki blushed.

"Um, just another word that I wanted to know the meaning of-"

"Yuki," Zero cut across her. "You forgot to do your homework, didn't you? You're using me as a personal dictionary, or something."

Yuki's blush deepened. "No, actually. I didn't forget, but I ran out of time. I tried to get to the library, but it was closed."

"So I'm your personal library?"

She lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Well, you are very knowledgeable. I think you'd make a good library one day."

Zero snorted. "I don't want to be a _library_,"

"How do you, when you've never tried it?" Yuki held up her homework sheets, shaking them. "You should try it – you might enjoy it!"

Zero rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll help you with your homework. Thank you for asking so normally. I agree to be your personal library. Whatever."

Yuki beamed. "Thank you! You're a life saver, Zero!"

Zero picked up his book again, trying to hide the smile he could feel spreading on his face. "Whatever. What word do you need defining?"

Yuki studied her page. "Uh, _scintillating_."

Now Zero couldn't stop his smile. He looked back up at Yuki. "Scintillating: this conversation."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, it's rushed, sorry... :( I am pretty sure those definitions are right, though… look 'em up, cause I'm not entirely sure.**

**Thanks for hearing me out! Don't forget to review! And a hug and a cookie to those that did review – I can't say how much they mean to me, guys. They make me all fuzzy inside…**

**Next prompt: **_**Star **_


End file.
